Baby Don't Cry
by Park Hyun-Re ChanBaek
Summary: 'Changi-ya, mengapa kau menangis' -Suho- 'Karna, hiks ak sangat merindukanmu hyung hiks'-Lay-


**Baby Don't Cry**

Cast: Suho-Lay/SuLay

Genre: YAOI, Typho(s), ABAL, judul beda jauh sma cerita, Romance, OOC, dkk(?)

Summary: '_Changi-ya_, mengapa kau menangis?' -Suho- 'Karna, hiks ak sangat merindukanmu _hyung_ hiks'-Lay-

Rating: T kayaknya mw ke M

Disclaimer: SuLay punya SM and God, but this ff punyaku (~^o^)~

A/N: Hallo", author bawa ff baru nih *sambil nunjuk" diatas* ff SuLay ini terinspirasi dr lagu'nya Exo di album Wolf, yaitu adalah Baby Don't Cry. Kayaknya ff ini bakalan Oneshoot ato g Twoshoot. Author bikin ff ini sambil dengerin lagu Baby Don't Cry Exo-K dan Exo-m #r: g nanya, *sambil nendang author*. Ayo yg SuLay Shipper, angkat jempol kaki(?)nya tinggi" XD. **PLEASE NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT, DKK**(lagi)

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME OR THIS CHARA IN HERE?! JUST LEAVE IT**

Levina_BaekYeol present

**Baby Don't Cry**

**SuLay**

'Haaa..h' lagi" Lay menghela nafasnya. Lay dan author tdk tw sdh berapa kali dia menghela nafasnya #plaak. Dia benar" bosan hari ini. Mungkin karena Exo-M sedang free job untuk beberapa minggu. Tp biasanya Lay akan mengisi bosannya ini dengan menari. Mengapa hari ini tidak? Karena Lay, sedang memikirkan seseorang yg sangat ia rindukan dan ia sayangi

Suho

Ya, Suho lah yg ia nantikan. _Namja _bermuka _Angelic_, seorang leader yg baik hati, berwibawa, dan mempunyai suara seperti malaikat itu. Tp bukannya Exo sekarang harusnya ber-sama" sekarang?! Tanyaan saja pd _manager_ Exo. Karena Exo-K harus kembali ke _Seoul_ untuk melakukan sebuah pekerjaan.

Dan Exo-M hrs ttp tinggal di _China_, karna mereka baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah pekerjaan di _China_. '_Gege_ knp?' Lay langsung menengok kekiri, dilihatnya seorang _namja_ berambut hijau _mint_ dan bermuka panda berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum sangat manis itu.

Lay hanya tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ tersebut '_Gege_ tdk ap-ap Tao-_ie'_-Lay- sambil tersenyum perih, menahan kerinduan kepada seseorang itu.'Jelas saja _gege_ knp-knp, kelihatan dari muka _gege_ yg tersenyum perih itu. Sabar y _ge_, mereka akan kembali. Lebih tepatnya, Suho _gege_'Lay hanya tersenyum, lalu tanpa ia sadari air matanya sdh jatuh dr tempatnya.

Tao yg menyadari hal itu langsung memeluk Lay erat. Menenangkan _namja_ yg sedang dilanda kerinduan itu. Setelah merasa Lay sdh sedikit tenang, Tao langsung melepas pelukannya 'Terima kasih Tao-_ie_, _Xie-Xie'-Lay- _sambil tersenyum dan menampakkan lesung pipin ya yg sangat manis itu 'Sama-sama _ge_'Setelah itu mereka berjalan ke ruang tengah untuk berkumpul dengan yg lain.

Di ruang tengah terlihat 4 namja yg sedang melakukan aktifitasnya. Kris sedang melihat jadwal mereka untuk bulan depan, ChenMin yg sedang mengeluarkan _lovey-dovey_ mereka, dan Luhan yg sdng menelpon seseorang, mungkin Sehun.

Tao langsung berlari kecil menuju Kris dan membantunya 'Oh iy, knp ak tdk meneleponnya saja y' batin Lay sambil tesenyum semangat. Lay langsung mengeluarkan _smartphone_ putihnya. Mencari kontak Suho, setelah dapat ia langsung menekan kata '_call_'. Setelah itu ia menaruh _samrtphone_nya ditelinganya.

**Author POV End**

**Lay POV**

**Ttttuuut tttuttt**

'_Hyung_, kumohon jawab' batinku sambil mengepalkan tangan kananku

**CEKLEK **#pokonya suara orng ngangkat telpon._.v

'_Yeoboseyo_?' ucap orng yg disebrang sana. Tunggu, ini bukan suara Suho _hyung_. Ini suara Kyungsoo. Kmn Suho _hyung_?

'Kyungso-_ah_, dimana Suho _hyung_?' tanyaku penasaran

'Aaah Suho _hyung_ sedang pergi ke _manager_. Ad ap Lay _hyung_?' Suho _hyung_ ke _manager_?! Untuk ap? Apakah ad sesuatu. Tdk biasanya dia ke _manager_

'Untik ap Suho _hyung_ ke _manager_? Apakah ad sesuatu yg terjadi disana Kyungsoo-_ah_?'ucapku sedikit khawatir 'Ehm…itu _hyung_, _mian hyung_. Ak tak bisa memberitahukannya. _Anyeong_' **Ttttuuuut Ttttuuuut**

'_Yeoboseyo?! _Kyungsoo-_ah_?! Aish' ucapku frustasi. Ap yg terjadi? Ak benar" khawatir. Ak ingin menelponnya lg, tp kulihat jam tangaku. Ternyata sdh jam 08.00. Ak blm buat makan malam lg. Lbh baik ak buat makan malam dlu, lalu kutelpon lagi Suho _hyung_

Kuangkat kaki jenjangku menuju dapur. Ku ambil bahan" makanan yg ad di kulkas untuk kubuat makan malam. '_Lay-ie_ sini kubantu. Ak yg memotong, kau yg memasaknya' ucap Luhan sambil mengambil celemek yg ad di dekat kulkas. Ak hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

'Luhan-_ge _td menelpon Sehun membicarakan ap? Sepertinya penting sekali. Blh ak mengetahui'nya?' ucapku sambil mengaduk-aduk _soup_ yg ad di kompor 'Oooh kita sedang merencanakan sesuatu untukm….eeehhm' blm selesai Luhan menyelesaikkan ucapannya. Tiba" Xiumin-_ge_ membungkam mulut Luhan _gege_. 'Lay-_ie_, sepertinya kau kecapai-an. Lbh baik kau istirahat sekarang. Biar ak dan Luhan saja yg memasak' ucap Xiumin _gege_ sambil mendorongku menuju kamarku dan Luhan _gege_

"Lay, kutinggalkan kau disini y. Cepat lah istirahat. Esok hari sudah menunggumu' ucap Xiumin _gege_ sambil senyum semangat. **BLAM**. Setelah Xiumin _gege_ menutup pintu kamarku –lbh tepatnya kamarku dan Luhan _gege_-

Langsung kurebahkan tubuhku ke atas kasurku yg sangat empuk. Setelah itu langsung kupejamkan kedua mataku. '_Jaljayo _Suho _hyung, saranghae. Jeongmael sarangahe_ '

**Lay POV End**

**Author POV**

Pagi yg sangat cerah di _China_. Terlihat Lay sedang membuat sarapan untuk member Exo-M. Setelah selesai membuat sarapan ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ putihnya dr dlm saku nya. Lalu ia mencari nama 'Suho _hyung_', setelah dapat ia pencet(?) kata '_call_' lalu ia taruh ditelinganya.

**Ttttutttt tttuuuttt**

**_'_****_Maaf nomer yg anda hubungi sedang tdk akt-'_**Lay langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Setelah itu, ia menangis. Yg dia rasakan saat ini sangat sakit. Yaitu kerinduan pada seseorang yg tdk bisa ia tahan.

Padahal ia ingin sekali kelihatan kuat untuk Suho, tp ia tdk bisa. Ia benar" merindukan _namja Angelic_ itu. '_Hyung_…aku sangat merindukanmu hiks. _Jeongmal bogoshipo_' ucap Lay dengan suara yg bergetar dan terisak

Tanpa ia sadari, ad 5 _namja_ melihat kesedihannya. Mereka semua melihat dengan tatapan kesedihannya. Mereka bisa merasakan kerinduan yg Lay rasakan. 'Hiks' tanpa Tao sadari, air matanya sdh mengalir. Lalu ia terisak pelan.

Agar Lay tdk mendengar isakannya. _Namja_ yg ad di sebelah Tao –Kris- langsung memeluk kekasihnya lembut. 'Ssssttt, _baby_ knp kau juga menangis hhm?' ucap Kris sambil mengelus surai hitam Tao sayang

'_Ge, _hiks ak kasihan pada Lay _gege_ hiks' jawab Tao sambil memeluk kekasihnya dan menangis dlm bekapan Kris. 'Ssstttt, _baby_. Tenang saja. Setelah ini dia akan senang. Kau masih ingat bukan rencana yg kita semua rencanakan hhm?' ucap Kris sambil mencium puncak kepala Tao. Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

**_Back to Lay_**

Setelah Lay puas menangis, ia berdiri dan mengambil _tissue_ yg ad di meja makan dekat dapur untuk mengelap air matanya. Setelah itu ia bergumam 'Ak tdk boleh menangis. Ak hrs kuat. Ak hrs kuat seperti Suho _hyung_. _Chayo_' ucap Lay sambil mengepal kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke kamar member untuk membangunkan teman" itu mereka semua berkumpul di meja makan dan makan bersama

**Author POV End**

**Lay POV**

'Lay, kami pergi sebentar y. Jagalah dorm baik". Kami tdk akan lama. Bye^^' ucap Xiumin _gege_ kpdku. 'Baiklah _ge_. Bye, hati" y' ucapku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

**BLAM**

Kututup pintu. Lalu kuambil segelas air putih yg ad di dapur itu. Kuminum air yg menyegarkan itu tanpa sisa. Setelah kuhabiskan air minumku, langsung kurebahkan tubuhku ke sofa empuk yg ad di ruang tengah tersebut. Tanpa sengaja, ak menyentuh _smartphone_ku. Layar _smartphone_ku pun menyala.

Dan terlihat fotoku dan Suho _hyung_. Suho _hyung_ sedang memelukku kusadari setetes air mataku jatuh secara tiba"

'Hiks' sebuah isakan keluar begitu saja dr mulutku. 'Suho _hyung_, ak benar" merindukanmu kali ini hiks. Maafkan ak. Karna ak tdk bisa lg menahan kerinduanku kpdmu hiks. Ak berusaha kuat. Tp…hiks ternyata ak tidak bisa. _Jeongmael bogoshipo_ _hyung_ hiks' Ak menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Meluapkan kerinduanku kpd _namja_ _Angelic_ itu

**TOK TOK TOK**

Kuhentikan tangisku. Dan cepat" kuhapus air mataku untuk membuka pintu. 'Mungkin itu Xiumin _gege _dan yg lainnya' gumamku sambil berjalan menuju pintu _dorm_.

**CEKLEK**

'Permisi, saya mw mengantarkan sebuah paket untuk Zhang Yixing. Apakah anda Zhang Yixing?' ternyata seorang _namja_ yg tingginya hampir sma denganku, dia memakai jaket coklat, kaos putih, celana _jeans_ biru selutut, dan memakai sepatu _kets_ putih. Ak tdk bisa melihat mukanya. Karna ia menunduk dan memaki topi. 'Y ak Zhang Yixing. Ad yg bisa saya bantu _ahjuma_?' ucapku

'Aaah, jangan panggil ak _ahjuma_. Ak msh muda.' Ucapnya. 'Baiklah' jawabku. Kupersilahkan dia masuk. Karna dia mw menaruh sebuah kardus besar yg entah dari siapa. 'Apakah kau baru saja menangis tuan?' tanyanya. Ak hanya bingung antara mw menjawabnya atau tdk. Akhirnya ak menjawabnya karna dia sedikit memaksa 'Y, ak hbs menangis. Apakah ak kelihatan aneh?' tanyaku

'Aaah tdk tuan. Kau ttp manis dimataku' jawabnya. Ak kaget dan kulangkahkan kakiku agar mundur sedikit. Ak sedikit takut padanya 'Ehm, maaf?' tanyaku

Lalu _namja_ itu melangkah dan mendekatiku. Membuatku semakin takut dan berjalan mundur. 'Sial' ucapku dlm hati. Karna ak sdh terpojok. Dibelakangku ad tembok putih yg sangat dingin. _Namja_ itu masih mendekatiku. Lalu ia menggenggam tanganku.

Satu tangannya memegang topinya dan melepas topinya

_Namja _itu tersenyum. Senyum itu adalah sumber kekuatanku. Senyum itu yg selalu kurindukan. Senyum yg selalu membuat pipiku merona. Lalu ak menangis sambil menundukkan kepalaku. _Namja _ itu adalah

Kim Joonmyun a.k.a Suho

Langsung kupeluk Suho _hyung_. Sangat erat, karna aku takut ia akan pergi lagi drku. Kubenamkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya dan menangis. Lalu ia membalas pelukanku tdk kalah erat drku. Mungkin ia juga takut kehilangan diriku. Ak berharap waktu berhenti. Membiarkanku dan Suho _hyung_ berpelukan hangat.

'_Changi-ya_, mengapa kau menangis?' tanyanya sambil mengelus surai coklatku lembut. Dan mencium puncak kepalaku. 'Karna, hiks ak sangat merindukanmu _hyung_ hiks' jawabku sambil menangis sekencang kencangnya.

'Aku juga merindukanmu…_my sweet unicorn_' ucapnya dambil melepaskan pelukanku dengan lembut

Mata nya menatap mataku dalam. Lalu ia pertipis jarak antara kami. Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya menyentuh wajahku. Langsung saja kututup mataku.

**Lay POV End**

**Author POV**

Suho memeluk pinggang Lay. Lalu ia tempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Lay. Tangan Lay melingkar sempurna di leher Suho. Lalu Suho memberikan lumatan" kecil kpd Lay. Suho menggigit bibir bawah Lay. Meminta ijin untuk memasuki gua hangat Lay.

'Eeeung…'Lay melenguh dan membuka mulutnya. Suho langsung memasuki lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat milik Lay. Mengabsen semua gigi Lay sangat manis. Dan menggelitiki langit" mulut Lay

'Eeeung~ Joonmyun~' desah Lay. Suho tersenyum dalam hati. Lay yg merasakan oksigennya akan habis memukul dada Suho agar ia mw melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Suho pun akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. 'Hah…hah…hah…' Lay langsung mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Suho yg melihat hal itu hanya terkekeh kecil. 'Bagaimana kau suka?' Tanya Suho dengan seringainan di mulutnya. Lay yg melihat hal itu hanya berblushing ria. Lalu ia mengangguk pelan

'Bagaimana? Mw dilanjutkan hhmm?' Tanya Suho sambil mengarahkan mulutnya ke telinga Lay. Lay hanya melenguh dan mendesah karena telinganya sedang di ulum oleh Suho

Suho menyeringai. Lalu ia menggendong Lay dengan _bridal style_. Lay kaget dan langsung mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Suho 'Terserah kau…_my prevent guardian angel~_' ucap Lay dengan sedikit mendesah. Suho hanya menyeringai evil #plaak

Tanpa basa-basi, Suho langsung berjalan kea rah kamar Lay dan Luhan. Dan mengunci pintu kamar tersebut.

**BLAM**

Terlihat 10 namja masuk ke dorm Exo-M. 'Dasar Suho, klo rindu pasti kelewatan' ucap Luhan sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya. 'Waeyo Hunnie, kau mw?' **PLAAK** ucap Sehun dan dijawab oleh Luhan dengan ciuman paling hangat di kepala Sehun.

'Aaah~ Joonmyeon~ssh~' desahan Lay keluar sampai keluar kamar. Semua uke menutup telinga mereka. Dan semua seme hanya menyerigai. Lalu para seme menggendong para uke mereka dengan _bridal style_. Para uke hanya berteriak-teriak sambil memukul-mukul seme mereka.

Para seme tdk menghiraukan pukulan-pukulan para uke mereka. Para seme langsung memasukin kamar mereka. Dan akhirnya malam itu dipenuhi oleh desahan-desahan para uke-uke Exo

**TBC**

Gmn?! Jelek y?! kan author udh bilang, judul sma cerita bedaaaaaa jauh. Kalian g percaya sih. Tp author berterima kasih karna kalian udh mw baca cerita geje author TT^TT

Mian klo kurang panjang reader, hbs imajinasi author cma dikit._.v

Selama liburan ini author usahakan untuk update terus. Buat ngelanjutin ff 'School Dinner'. Author terima semua saran dan kritikan kalian. Mw yg nyakitin hati author ampe bikin author nari" kyk orng gila

Ayo ripiuw-ripiuw *sambil nebar foto exo lg NC'an*


End file.
